


The Name That Broke Party Poison

by twistedprincess



Series: The Course Of Love Never Did Run Smooth, Killjoy [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Slightly Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedprincess/pseuds/twistedprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Korse said it, he knew he had done exactly the right thing.</p><p>He had broken Party Poison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name That Broke Party Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a Killjoy fic and had to write this before the idea burned my brain.

He wouldn't stop resisting.

No matter how hard Korse hit him, choked him, abused him, threatened him, tortured him, and mocked the  _fearless leader_ , he just wouldn't give in.

Korse was running out of ideas now, as he circled the bruised Party Poison on the ground. The Killjoy that just wouldn't let go of his morals.

Party would just growl at him and hiss out, "You'll never get fucking anything out of me, bitch." and Korse would hit him again and Party would stick up his nose defiantly and spit at Korse's shoes.

Korse was out of luck on what to do besides just kill him.

 

* * *

 

Party was sitting with his ankles and hands tied together in the corner of the room, his head hung downward. His hair had faded and his clothes were stark white besides the blood stains. At least if he was going to die he wouldn't have given up anything.

He was going to die with honor.

Party guessed his arm was broken with how much it hurt and the angle it sat at was not normal, _at all._ He assumed that probably a lot of him was broken.

But it wouldn't matter soon he guessed. Korse had tortured him enough, but he didn't give up, he _couldn't_ give up his Killjoys like that.

His face was bloodstained and a wound from a few days ago was starting to seep blood onto his BL/Ind clothing again, which meant it was getting infected.

But it wouldn't matter soon anyways.

 

* * *

 

Korse sighed with discontentment. He did want to kill Party Poison of course, but the fact that he couldn't even get one word out of the dumb Killjoy made him slightly frustrated.

He sighed again, turning the power on on his gun and entered the code on Party's door and walked in.

Right as he got over to Party and the buzz of his gun's charger hit fully loaded, the door opened and a Drac walked in.

"Sir." The Drac said and walked over to Korse, leaning over to whisper something to him.

Korse smiled and nodded for the Drac to leave, "Thank you, #2079." He said as the Drac left.

Korse smirked down at the defeated leader, and cleared his throat. "Well Party Poison." He started, and then chuckled to himself.

"Looks like Frankie's here to save the day."

Party's head snapped up quickly, his eyes wide and suddenly filled with terror. "Don't-" He choked out.

Korse continued, "Too bad Frankie won't be able to save anything now. Unless....."

As soon as Korse said it, he knew he had done exactly the right thing.

He had broken Party Poison.

He had won.

 


End file.
